


Surprise of a Lifetime

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Roommates (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Max sneaks in, Dominic still scares him, and Max asks a question.





	Surprise of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while scrolling through the code of the game (I read the endings because it's just way too much work to try getting the Good Ends on your own, okay, and I needed it for reference).

Max grinned to himself as he stuck the key into the lock, and slowly, as quietly as he could, unlocked the door. He turned the knob and stepped through, making his footsteps as light as possible.

Dominic didn't know that he was here. His band's last stop on their tour was in New York, where his boyfriend happened to live, working for that science thing that was way over Max's head.

Max tiptoed through the apartment, a mischievous smile on his face. He'd give his boyfriend the surprise of a lifetime... Twice, he reminded himself, thinking of the small box that sat in his leather jacket's pocket.

Hopefully he would soon live in New York, too... When he wasn't on tour, of course.

"Max?!"

Max let out a loud shriek, spinning around and staring with widened eyes at Dominic, who stood there in nothing but a towel and a blush.

Max looked Dominic up and down, and grinned. "Aw, and I thought I was gonna surprise you. Looks like you knew I was coming, babe."

"Yeah, haha..." Dominic mumbled, blush darkening. "Max, really, what are you doing here? Why didn't you call?"

"Didn't you hear? I wanted to surprise you! My band's last stop on our tour is here."

Dominic sighed. "Well, looks like I'm taking off of work today." Though the words were exasperated, the light smile on his lips said that he didn't mind Max's presence. "Let me go take my shower, then I'll make us some breakfast."

"Oh, want me to join you?" Max asked playfully, his mischievous grin back.

Dominic rolled his eyes at the comment, but own his smile grew a bit. "Maybe later, Max."

Max chuckled. "Hey, I'll take that. Love you, babe."

"Love you too. It's good to see you."

Max grinned. Dominic smiled back at him, then turned and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

It wasn't long before Dominic was out of the shower, and then the pair of them were bustling around the kitchen, Max trying to help Dominic make breakfast. They soon had a nice, homemade breakfast - something Max had missed quite a bit on the road.

Max took a sip of his coffee, looking at Dominic from the corner of his eye.

He really had missed him.

"How's work going?" he asked casually, setting the cup down on the table.

"Ah, you don't care about that."

"You're right, I don't," Max said honestly. "But I like hearing you talk, and I like how you smile when you talk about something that went well in whatever experiment you're performing. So tell me. I'll listen, even if I don't get it... So, I repeat, how's work going?"

Dominic chuckled, a light blush forming on his cheeks. "Well, fine. So last week..."

Dominic began explaining the latest experiment they were working on. Max smiled, despite having next to no clue about what he was talking about. It seemed to be making Dominic happy to know he was at least listening. So he listened intently, secretly planning to Google over half of the stuff he was talking about so he could try to impress his boyfriend later.

Then, in the middle of Dominic's sentence about something that was, apparently, exciting to him, the way that his eyes were lit up and the smile on his face and the way his hands were moving around all built up inside Max, made him feel like he was about to burst with love and adoration...

"Marry me," he blurted.

Dominic froze, voice halting. He looked at Max, eyes wide and mouth moving up and down, as if he was still trying to speak.

"I have the ring," Max continued, moving to pull the box out of his jacket's pocket. "I mean, I wasn't planning to ask you like this, but I'm serious. I want you to marry me."

"Wha... Max..."

Max panicked a little at the stunned expression on Dominic's face. "I mean, I... I was thinking, y'know, 'cause Slim got married, and she said, her husband used to get worried about her being on the road, you know? A-and one of the reasons Sally and Memphis broke up was because she didn't trust him on the road, right?" He swallowed thickly, averting his gaze. He just felt the need to explain himself for some reason. "And I was thinking, hey, what if _you_ got like that? What if you're worried about me being away from you, right? I... I don't want that. I want you to know you can trust me, and I know I don't really _act_ like you can, but you _can_. 'Cause I love you, Dom. You're the only person for me and if you do have those thoughts, I wanna stop 'em. So... If we got married, I thought... I thought you'd have proof. 'Cause you have proof, right there on your hand. A reminder. I proposed to you, and I love you, and-"

"Max, just shut up," Dominic interrupted, laughing softly. "It's too hard for me to kiss you if you're rambling."

Max promptly shut his mouth.

Dominic leaned over, pressing a soft, careful kiss to Max's lips, arms moving to wrap around his neck. Max brought one of his hands up to rest on Dominic's shoulder, while the other clutched tightly to the ring box.

After a while of soft, careful kissing, Dominic pulled away, and when Max opened his eyes, he saw a bright grin on the blond's face. "Of course I'll marry you, idiot."

Max laughed. "Oh, thank god. I was scared I was making a complete ass of myself."

"You always do that," Dominic joked. He kissed Max's cheek. "But I love you anyway."


End file.
